adventure time: Oscuros Secretos
by LuisaAbadder
Summary: Finn ha encontrado una caja de cintas de video en el estudio del abuelo de La Dulce Princesa, testimonios de un grupo de humanos sobrevivientes días después de la gran guerra de los champiñones, que le revelaran a finn un oscuro secreto de los habitantes de Ooo. un secreto que lo hara cuestionar en todos los que lo rodean.
1. Oscuros Secretos: Prologo

Adventure time: Secretos oscuros

-98, 99 y 100, listos o no haya voy- dijo Finn- habiendo terminado de contar se dirigió en búsqueda de Jake y la dulce princesa pues jugaban a las escondidas.

Finn busco en cada una de las habitaciones del castillo de la dulce princesa sin darse cuenta que ella y Jake estaban escondidos arriba de el en el techo. Mientras se reian del iluso de finn. Paso frente a finn el mayordomo de la dulce princesa mentita.

-Oye mentita no has visto a jake y a la dulce princesa, estábamos jugando a las escondidas pero ya he buscado en todas partes y no los encuentro.- le pregunto finn a mentita.

-Oh, lo siento pero no los he visto, pero si los encuentras podrías darle a mi lady esto- Mentita le mostro una llaves. – Es indispensable que mi lady reciba estas.

-Órale, pero de que son o que…

-Oh tal vez no debería contarte pero son las llaves del estudio del abuelo de la dulce princesa. Ella no deja que nadie entre ahí.

-Bueno digamos que hipotéticamente alguien entrara al estudio del abuelo de la dulce princesa, ¿Qué encontraría ahí?

-No, lo se ha sido una tradición que solo el dirigente del dulce reino sea el único que entre en ese estudio.- le respondió mentita, - la única forma en la que algún extraño pudiese entrar ahí sería que contrajera matrimonio con la dulce princesa.

-¡Eh! Matrimonio, uhmmm no puedo esperar tanto- dijo murmurando finn.

-Dijo Algo amo Finn- dijo Mentita.

-Eh…no solo que parece que algo se quema en la cocina.

-En la cocina…¡Ay no mis pastel de castañas!- y corriendo mentita se fue de la escena.

Finn llego entonces al estudio del abuelo de la dulce princesa, del cual se decía mucho, Asi pues saco las llaves e introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. El estudio estaba lleno de polvo y parecía que nadie había entrado desde hace años. Vio cosas muy raras, libros apilados y cartelones de "United" también un cartel que decía "Hope", habían también ordenadores y espadas, grandes mapas y un globo terráqueo, Finn se tropezó entonces con un caracol y entonces frente a él vio una caja de cartón, llena de cintas de video, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue unos planos de BMO.

-Así que así fue como BMO fue creado- dijo Finn, pero cuando levanto los planos callo una fotografía enmarcada. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Parecen…- En la foto apareció un grupo de personas, y un mensaje US Marines class…el resto era ilegible.

Finn escucho entonces un movimiento en pasillo, tomo la caja y la guardo en su mochila, luego se dispuso a cerrar el estudio y dirigirse a la casa del árbol.

Ya en la casa del Árbol Finn llamo a BMO.

-BMO, BMO- ven rápido debes ver esto.- dijo Finn

BMO calló por las escaleras hasta finn.- ¿Hola Finn que ocurre?- le pregunto BMO.

Encontré estas cintas en el dulce reino, y quiero saber que hay en ellas.

-¡Oh no! Finn en serio quieres saber que hay en esas cintas, puede que no te guste lo que veas.- le dijo BMO.

-BMO, vamos me mata la curiosidad.

-Ok, Finn pero no digas que no te lo advertí.- le contesto BMO

Comenzó a reproducirse, mostraba solo estática. Y finn emocionado se quedo contemplando la pantalla, hasta que se aburrió lo cual fue muy rápido- Esta bien BMO apaga…

-¿Esta encendido? ¿Esta encendido? BMO asegúrate de grabarlo todo, bien- respondió un hombre en la pantalla.

-¡Eh! Imposible dijo Finn es como yo…

-Mi nombre es Cibil Baker y soy un marine al servicio de los estados unidos de América, si estás viendo esto significa que perdimos la guerra, significa que perdimos la guerra contra esas criaturas, que perdimos contra los mutantes. Que perdimos las esperanzas…

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino.

-Creo que finn no va a regresar- dijo Jake. Mientras sostenía a la dulce princesa.


	2. Oscuros Secretos: Cibil the soldier

Oscuros Secretos: Cibil the soldier

998 años atrás.

En los restos de una ciudad, el grupo del cuerpo de marines 208 se juegan su vida luchando contra unas criaturas que salen de la penumbra, los disparos de las metralletas y las granadas iluminan momentáneamente el paraje, criaturas hechas de un fango verdoso, otras de piedra con forma de estrellas llenas de picos y otras que parecen hechas de dulces, todas otras demasiado diferentes y deformes como para explicarlas. Tratan de proteger el refugio de las personas que sobrevivieron al apocalipsis.

Habían peleado ya desde hace tres noches, pues las criaturas preferían luchar en la noche cuando no hay luz del sol que los delaten. Cibil es un hombre de cabello castaño de unos 22 años que se convertido en el capitán del grupo de marines. Quien lucha fieramente con su metralla atacando a los mutantes. Detrás de él se encuentra un hombre de piel azulada, Simon Petrikov quien lanza hielo para frenar el avance de los mutantes.

Apareció entonces un gran ciclope hecho de piedra y musgo. De donde sus ojos al llorar curaban a los mutantes. Cibil quedo estático ante eso, ya estaba fatigado, inmóvil y entumido ya no podía mover su brazo para atacar a aquel gigante, moriría ahí. El ciclope se dispuso a golpearlo pero antes de tan siquiera tocarlo numerosas explosiones lo alejaron haciendo que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Eran las baterías tiradas desde las torretas antiaéreas posicionadas en dos edificios cercanos, quienes lanzaban misiles en el campo, destruyendo a los mutantes, se retiraban y ante los primeros rayos del sol, solo se contaban los cuerpos de los muertos.

_Ante los primeros rayos del sol, solo podíamos contar nuestras bajas, no comprendíamos lo que había ocurrido, solo sabíamos que la guerra había acabado y habíamos comenzado una guerra por la supervivencia de nuestra especie._

_Descubrimos que algunas de esas criaturas se podían comer, eran comestibles, y parecían como nosotros, algunas de ellas eran como dulces sabían a chocolate y goma de mascar, mientras otras sabían a carne, otras eran venenosas y con tan solo acercarnos nos afectaban, y otras nos enloquecían y nos mutaban. Nuestros doctores creen que las mutaciones en los hombres se deben a una exposición a la carne radioactiva de estas criaturas._

_Días Atrás interceptamos una transmisión de un grupo de sobrevivientes muy lejos de aquí , parece que tienen un refugio o algo así, dicen que hay cientos de sobrevivientes viviendo en los helados contenedores del norte de Europa, es un difícil camino, pero una vez que terminemos aquí, trataremos de ir con ellos aunque es un viaje muy largo._

_Hace unos meses vimos en la televisión un incidente similar en una estación del subterráneo, cuando unas excavadoras liberaron un gas mortífero, y los sobrevivientes parecían poseídos, por una fuerza maligna, días después de eso estallo una guerra nuclear. No sabemos aun la razón de que pudo suceder._

_Nuestras armas parecen ser inútiles contra esas criaturas, que parecen ganar más inteligencia a medida que los días pasan. Por esa razón uno de nuestros científicos ha decidido estudiar a fondo este incidente y ha comenzado a crear una serie de armamento nuevo una de esas es esta pieza (muestra un guante con un ojo incrustado). Este guante funciona con microondas._

_Muchos buenos hombres y mujeres han muerto en defensa de esta colonia, cada vez somos menos y ellos son mas, el profesor Petrikov nos ha abandonado pero nos ha dejado este libro (El Echiridion) parece ser que este libro es capaz de transformar nuestras armas a través de la magia, pero aun no sabemos a qué precio, gracias este libro este guante se ha convertido en un arma mucho más eficiente que mi metralleta, ya han pasado tres meses desde el último ataque._

_Tienen un líder, lo hacen llamar el Rey Gumbald, quien ha organizado a varios mutantes dulces y nos ha declarado la guerra, proclama esta tierra y la hace llamar su dulce Reino, no cabe duda que son muchos más que nosotros, Pero no dejaremos nuestra colonia, aun podemos sobrevivir, aun tenemos que llegar con el otro grupo, no podemos dejarlos ganar, yo luchare porque yo soy…el héroe…(el cabello de cibil se ha hecho rojo)_

La cinta termino de reproducirse, y la estática volvió a la pantalla.

Finn, entonces saco otra de las cintas y la introdujo, sin pronunciar palabra…estaba decidido a investigar a fondo lo que había ocurrido ese dia.


	3. Oscuros Secretos: George the Govnor

Oscuros secretos: George the gov`nor

997 años atras:

Cibil observa los primeros rayos del sol salir de entre los edificios, la mañana llego, el cabello de civil ahora de un tono carmín ha crecido y le ha comenzado a salir una barba. Contempla sobre el edificio los residuos de la noche anterior, crema batida y chocolate, chispas y el humeante de la pólvora.

-No has dormido soldado- dijo un hombre de mediana edad con cabello castaño y tez caucásica.- yo continuare de aquí en adelante.

-No lo entiendes, nadie lo puede entender, ya no, he perdido…no puedo dormir mas, ya no puedo…cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo sentirlo, una presencia malvada de cada dia se hace mas fuerte.

-¿Hablas de esos mutantes?- dijo George

-No, esto va mucho más allá que estos dulces seres, una presencia maligna, que rie y se mofa de mi, no cree que yo sea…el héroe…

-¿El Héroe? Cibil necesitas tomarte un descanso con esto de la guerra.- le dijo George

-No, justo ahora no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que buscar al otro grupo de supervivientes, solo juntos podremos recuperar lo que fue nuestro.

-Cibil no estás pensando con claridad, te necesitamos aquí, aquella transmisión vino de muy lejos, no hay forma de ir hasta allá, no hay vehículos disponibles, ni nada funciona. – dijo George

-Los héroes pueden ir solos, Debes quedarte aquí, yo iré hasta allá buscare al los sobrevivientes y a todos los que encuentre y regresare. No podemos perder esta guerra por el bien de la humanidad y las futuras generaciones no podemos morir.

_Mi nombre es George Oppercut, y era un corredor de bolsa de Wall Street. Si estás viendo esto quiero que sepas que esta fueron las últimas palabras de Cibil, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero pareciese como si el ya no fuese el mismo. Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Cibil se fue, y las cosas en la colonia van a vuelta de rueda, pero aun se siente a la falta de Cibil._

_Hoy me han elegido como Gobernador de la colonia, me han elegido no porque sepa, si no porque estoy en contra de la guerra, y buscan una solución pacífica a esta guerra contra esos mutantes dulces. Sin duda quiero que sepan que hare lo posible, para terminar esta guerra y evitar que se pierdan más vidas._

_Hoy me he enterado de una terrible verdad, ya no podemos condecir, la radiación nos ha dejado estériles a la mayoría, como no nos dimos cuenta de esto, estaba tan ocupado que ahora me doy cuenta de esto. Mi esposa y yo ya no podremos tener hijos ya nunca mas… Y para empeorarlo, la guerra ha tomado un giro inesperado, cada vez nos atacan más frecuentemente y con mayor acertibidad, está claro que este rey no está dispuesto a hacer las paces._

_(Oye, oye que es esto)Oye, Marcy por favor,(George toma a una niña pequeña de cabello negro y piel grisácea y entonces los dos aparecen en la escena) Ella es Marcy, un grupo de exploración la encontraron a orillas del río Hudson . Ella clama que estaba en otro grupo después del gran boom boom (se refiere a las explosiones atómicas) pero unas criaturas los atacaron y a ella la mordieron, no entiendo porque razón… porque razón nos atacan estas criaturas…porque…_

_Finalmente me reuní con el rey Gumbald, quien está dispuesto a perdonarnos la vida si abandonamos este lugar, El cree que somos salvajes porque nos comemos a todos los que matamos, es verdad no hay nada que comer y ellos están hechos de comida, es obvia la razón. Pero me he negado, no ahora que tengo a Marcy, si salimos de aquí habrá otras criaturas allá fuera, no puedo tomar esa decisión de abandonar el único lugar seguro, espero que me perdonen, pero nosotros pelearemos hasta el final._

_He tenido un sueño noche tras noche de un lugar consumido por el fuego es un lugar cálido y seguro, llamado la nocheosfera, gracias a este amuleto que le arrebate a un ser llamado mentita puedo guiarlos a todos a ese lugar, ahí podremos subsistir hasta que Cibil regrese….(George se ha puesto el amuleto, una criatura con traje negro ha aparecido…no más bien un monstro) ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline! (La criatura grita, la imagen se llena de nieve, finalmente se ha desvanecido la imagen y se torna negra la pantalla)_

Finn saca de la caja una vieja foto (dice para Marcy, nunca me olvides te quiere tu padre.)


	4. Oscuros Secretos: Cindy the scientist

Oscuros Secretos: Cindy the scientist

995 años atrás.

La bella Cindy es una rubia con tez rosada que está trabajando en un laboratorio subterráneo, hay una carismática maquina que sonriendo. En su mano tiene un tubo de ensayo

-BMO regresa, no te lleves eso es mi última muestra- dijo la chica levantando a la pequeña consola.

-Nunca, jajajja, no porque ya no juegas conmigo.

-Oh! BMO espera a que Steve llegue, el jugara contigo deja que termine mis experimentos.- dijo la chica.

-BMO, otra vez estas molestando a Cindy,- dijo Steve un muchacho quien le quito el tubo de ensayo y se lo entrego a Cindy.- Vamos te enseñare un nuevo videojuego que encontré en el árcade

Tomo entonces una tarjeta madre de memoria Steve y se la dio a BMO , BMO la comió.

-Actualizando juego, juego actualizado- Dijo BMO

-Por dios Steve, la maquina del doctor Swarts no es para que le andes instalando videojuegos.- dijo Cindy enfadada mientras miraba de reojo por su microscopio.

-Bueno no puedo hacer nada, no soy un científico ni nada como tú solo soy yo un chico común.- dijo Steve.

-Haber BMO, aquí- dijo la chica- Guarda esto en tu compartimiento secreto,- dijo Cindy dándole el tubo de ensayo.

-Nyam Nyam delicioso- dijo BMO.

Steve y Cindy rieron.

_BMO asegúrate de grabarlo todo, si corazón…bien aquí vamos Hola quien sea que este viendo este video, mi nombre es Cindy Green, estudiaba biología genética en la universidad de Nueva York, ya han pasado 5 años desde eso, verán cuando la explosión atómica alcanzo la ciudad, provoco una serie de mutaciones a nivel genético, en muchos de los organismos existentes, aun no se qué tan serio es este problema pero daré mi mejor explicación sobre lo que ha ocurrido._

_No se que haya ocasionado este problema, pero parece ser que las series de explosiones atómicas crearon lo que los científicos llaman la partícula de la vida, esta debió impregnar a varios objetos y seres, lo cual mezclado con ADN humano los doto de pensamiento. Parece que los humanos también somos susceptibles al cambio._

_Hace unas semanas descubrí que los seres humanos también estamos mutando pero más lentamente, esto podría explicar porque somos incapaces de reproducirnos, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan de forma negativa a los altos niveles de radiación, pero no nos mata. El futuro de la humanidad será muy diferente a partir de ahora, por esa razón he hecho esto (muestra un tubo de ensayo), he aquí una muestra intacta de ADN humano, que no ha sufrido los efectos de la radiación, será la única posibilidad de que la humanidad sea restaurada como era antes de la guerra. Si hay suerte espero que no le suceda nada a esta muestra._

_No tiene caso…mis investigaciones no me llevan a ninguna parte, parece ser que ya no hay mas humanos, parece ser que esas bestias se han ido, y lo peor es que se lo han llevado, se han llevado a Steve y no se a donde (Cindy comienza a llorar) No tengo más opción que tratar de encontrar ese lugar en Europa, donde se supone que se encuentran los otros sobrevivientes. Primero nos echaron de la colonia y ahora esto…porque nos odian tanto, este era nuestro mundo…_

_Me han descubierto, tengo que huir, no habrá más, seas quien seas por favor detén esto, por favor, no nos dejes morir, he insertado en BMO una serie de coordenadas donde se encuentra el otro grupo, BMO guarda la muestra, no dejes que le pase nada y llévala lejos con los otros sobrevivientes…_

La cinta término de reproducirse, Finn inmediatamente tomo un mapa que se encontraba con las cintas, donde Cindy había marcado el lugar donde se encontraba el refugio de los humanos,

-¿BMO, BMO, sabes donde se encuentra este lugar?

-Si, creo que si Finn. Esos registros de datos son muy viejos así que mucha data de mi banco de memoria esta dañada por el tiempo, pero por suerte estos aun sirven.-dijo BMO

-¡Algebraico!- exclamo Finn- Y dime ¿tienes esa muestra que dijo la chica en el video?.

-No Finn no hay nada en mi compartimiento secreto.

¡Ahhhh!- gruño finn, tomo otra cinta para que BMO la reprodujera.


	5. Oscuros Secretos: Steve the gamer

Oscuros Secretos: Steve the Gamer.

995 años atrás.

Steve en patineta recorre las calles de la ciudad en ruinas, aferrado a él se encuentra BMO. La ciudad a cambiado desde aquel momento que fueron expulsados del refugio, Steve decidió regresar al lugar donde todo empezó, a diferencia de aquella vez, las cosas han cambiado, la dulce gente ha comenzado a derramar sobre los edificios que una vez albergaron a los sobrevivientes una especie de masa rosada, (goma de mascar). Steve rechina los dientes. Y aprieta los puños

-¿Steve te encuentras bien?- le pregunto BMO.

-Sí, estoy bien vamos al Arcade, hay una serie de juegos que aun quiero instalar.- diciendo así Steve y BMO se alejaron, solo para mirar atrás dándose cuenta de lo que habían dejado por última vez.

Steve y BMO han entrado al viejo Arcade, la mayoría de las maquinas están dañadas y no hay electricidad, Steve comenzó a desmantelar una de las maquinas, en el que había una tarjeta madre la que guardo en el bolsillo.

A través del reflejo de la pantalla de la máquina de Arcade vio dos siluetas, BMO grito, Steve se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar a dos mutantes dulces.

-Los tuyos no están permitidos aquí- dijo uno de ellos.

-Los míos, fueron ustedes los que nos expulsaron de nuestro hogar.- Dijo Steve, disimuladamente tomo un tubo de metal.

-Tenemos órdenes de llevarte frente al rey Gumbald y a todos los salvajes que encontremos- dijo el otro de los mutantes.

-Salvajes…si tienen razón, yo pensaba que era posible resolver esto como personas pero lo he olvidado, que en este mundo ya no hay más personas, si no el instinto.

Steve los ataco destrozándolos y regando su jugo contra el piso y en su cara una mueca de satisfacción

_Quien quieras que seas y estés mirando esto, No te rindas, Mi nombre es Steve Holmes, era un muchacho quien sobrevivió por alguna razón. A decir verdad no hay mucho que les pueda contar sobre mi vida antes de la guerra, vivía una vida aburrida, se podría decir que mi vida comenzó justo después de que cayeron las bombas._

_Cuando sobreviví encontré el cuerpo 208 de los marines, y me fui con ellos, pronto se creó la colonia, y comenzó nuestra verdadera guerra por la supervivencia, Pero no solo sobrevivimos una guerra, si no caímos en otra, eso fue ya hace tiempo. Una noche una bestia se infiltro adentro de la colonia, se llevo las almas de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Nadie pudo nunca saber lo que esa noche ocurrió, Algunos escaparon, algunos como yo. Éramos unos 20 que salimos de la colonia, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, los que fueron capturados por esos mutantes perecieron en las afueras de la ciudad, hay otras criaturas, criaturas como murciélagos gigantes, terminaron con todos antes de darnos cuenta, logre sobrevivir junto con Cindy, regresamos a la ciudad. Cindy comenzó a hacer experimentos, si alguien puede encontrar la cura a este mal es ella, pero yo no tengo cabida aquí. Si llegase a morir aquí sin haber logrado nada quiero que sepas, que no nos podemos dejar vencer, si alguien cuyo sacrificio es necesario es el mío y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, con tal de darle a los otros una oportunidad de sobrevivir._

Steve corre, pero no llega lejos le siguen de cerca, mas y mas mutantes dulces, sabe que si lo atrapan jamás saldrá de esa, llegan al final de la calle, es un camino cerrado.

-Dead end- dice BMO.

-BMO- pronuncia Steve- Ve con Cindy, dile…que lo siento.

-Steve ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunta BMO.

Steve toma a BMO – BMO, eres más que una maquina, eres un niño, uno real, prométeme que buscaras a alguien que juegue contigo, buscaras a alguien que pueda vencerme en los videojuegos…promete que buscaras ser feliz- Steve arroja a BMO lo más lejos que puede.

Steve sujeta con ambos brazos el tubo de acero.- Esta será mi última partida. Mi última movida combo….- Steve se arroja contra los mutantes.


	6. Oscuros Secretos: Cibil the soldier II

Oscuros Secretos: Cibil the soldier II

995 años atrás.

(El hombre que comenzó la guerra regresa)

Cibil cuyos ojos se han vuelto de color verde y su cabello rojo es más largo, su piel ahora es grisácea. Camina en dirección hacia la colonia, han pasado 4 años desde que se fue. Ahora es más alto, más fuerte y más sabio, es el héroe. Cuando la sombra de los primeros edificios cubre su cara, empieza a correr, las distancias no son nada, ahora resiste más, porta en su mano derecha el guante y en su espalda una espada. Aun usando su viejo uniforme militar.

Llega sobre uno de los edificios cae de rodillas, ha llegado tarde. Los edificios donde solían encontrarse la colonia están ahora cubiertas de caramelo dulce.

-No, llegue muy tarde, les he fallado a todos…-unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos. Entonces un grito, mira entonces y ve a BMO y a un chico que son perseguidos por un grupo de mutantes. El muchacho arroja a la maquina lejos de los mutantes y se arroja contra ellos, dando un grito grave y profundo. Cibil se levanta y de un salto cae en la calle, corre hacia el muchacho, con su guante de poder crea una onda azul expansiva que desintegra a los mutantes.

_Quien quiera que este viendo esto, quiero decir que durante este tiempo he viajado, desde mucho, gracias al Profesor Petrikov quien me regalo su equipo de grabación he sido capaz de crearme una idea de la situación mas allá de la ciudad. He sido capaz de encontrar un mundo mucho más grande y mágico._

_He visto grandes cosas, jajaja..Es increíble, este mundo lleno de hazañas tareas y misiones que solo un hero…lo siento, cada vez es más difícil concentrarme, siento que me pierdo. No debo olvidar quien soy…Billy Baker, digo Cibil Baker. Este mundo, es grande y muy diferente al nuestro, hacia el oeste hay inmensos desiertos, al sur hay grandes planicies._

_Durante este tiempo, yo he visto cosas, mágicas y poderosas, he visto como los caballos alzan el vuelo creando bellos arcoíris en su torso, entes creados de fuego y agua. Maquinas parlantes y caracoles gigantes, sin duda este mundo, del que venimos ya no existe más, y depende de nosotros regresarlo a la normalidad o perecer, pues nosotros somos los únicos que resistimos al cambio, pero de una o de otra forma nos adaptaremos, y seré el héroe más grande de esta nueva tierra._

_Lo que he visto han sido la creación de grandes reinos, estos mutantes no son salvajes pues a diferencia del rey gumbald otros son muy amables, sin embargo otros son malvados y siniestros, tienen nombres muy graciosos y originales, como El reino de las nubes, y el reino del desayuno. Además existen otros mundos que solamente se había oído de ellos en el folklore como el inframundo, hay una dimisión hecha de cristal. He tardado pero finalmente he encontrado la segunda colonia, una colonia donde la humanidad podrá subsistir y cuando estemos listos, regresaremos. Regresare a mi colonia y llevare a todos los supervivientes hacia alla._

-¿Quién diablos eres Mutante?- pregunto Steve Asertivo. Sosteniendo tembloroso el tubo de metal.

-¿Donde están los otros? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de la colonia?- le pregunto exclamativo Cibil.

-La colonia, ¿Cómo sabes sobre la colonia?, espera Cibil, ¿En serio eres tú?- pregunto Steve. – Por dios que te ha sucedido allá fuera.

-He cambiado, es todo esto, este lugar nuevo me ha cambiado. ¿Qué paso con la colonia?, donde están todos.

-Muertos, Mira, no es tu culpa, la verdad no sabíamos que las cosas se tornarían más difíciles, una noche una bestia se infiltro en la colonia nos atacó desde adentro, muchos murieron, y los que escaparon murieron a las afueras de la ciudad, solamente quedamos Cindy y yo. – Le dijo Steve.- ¿Y al menos encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Sí, mi viaje tardo más de lo esperado pero encontré lo que buscaba, hay una forma de llegar a la otra colonia, pero está lejos. Hacia el norte en Boston, se encuentra un barco transportador, que nos puede llevar hacia Europa.

-Cindy está trabajando en una cura para esos monstros, si la llevamos a la otra colonia tendremos una oportunidad de sobrevivir, y buscarte a ti también una solución.- le dijo Steve.

Steve y Cibil, caminan hacia donde se encuentra Cindy ven entonces a una criatura gigante hecha de dulces, como una máquina de bolas de chicle. Quien destroza el edificio.

-¡Cindy!- exclama Steve

Se oye un grito de mujer, es cindy quien se encuentra en el puño del gigante. Patalea mientras de una de sus piernas se encuentra BMO sujetándose con fuerza.

-¡Cindy!, voy por ti- dice Steve mientras se apresura a ir contra el gigante. Pero es interceptado por Cibil.

-Qué esperas hacer contra él, mide como 17 metros. No podrás hacerle daño.- le dice Cibil.- Déjamelo a mi yo me encargare del gigante tu encárgate de sacar a Cindy de aquí

Cibil desenvaina su espada, y de un salto cae sobre la cabeza del monstro, con su espada da un tajo pero nada, el cristal de su cabeza es mucho más fuerte que su espada, da una serie de tajos más pero nada. Entonces Cibil toma su guante de poder y un rayo azulado golpea al gigante, haciendo que el cristal vibre. El gigante deja caer a Cindy para quitarse de encima a Cibil, Steve logra atrapar a Cindy.

Ningún Monstro puede vencerme a mí, ¡Billy el Héroe!

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Steve.- Se dijo así mismo Billy.


	7. Oscuros Secretos: Kevin the Businessman

Oscuros Secretos: Kevin the business man.

(Otro Lugar, otra historia)

998 años atrás.

Kevin viste de traje muy formal quien junto con un grupo de sobrevivientes en lo que queda de Boston se preparan para abandonar la ciudad en ruinas. La gente a su alrededor suben las escaleras para entrar a un buque de carga.

-Muy bien todos recuerden mantenerse juntos, es un viaje muy largo y no podemos tolerar ningún error. – dijo Kevin, sosteniendo en sus manos una metralleta.

-Ahí vienen- grito un hombre con traje de policía.

Sobrevolando los cielos aparecieron criaturas semejantes a caballos siendo asustados por una verdusca niebla. Algunos policías comenzaron a disparar al cielo, cayeron algunos de ellos y cuando morían sus tornasolados cuerpos se ennegrecían. La gente comenzó a asustarse y a empujarse entre ellos, se empujan para sobrevivir, el buque deja el puerto dejando aun sobrevivientes aun en tierra quienes gritan y suplican a que regrese el buque.

-Protejan a los demás- exclamo Kevin, dándoles órdenes al grupo de policías, Kevin se alejo y se subió a uno de los contenedores donde comenzó a disparar. Los mutantes equinos se alejaron. Se dio la media vuelta solo para ver que quedaban ya solo dos sobrevivientes. Otros dos hombres. –Oh no…- dijo decepcionado, vio entonces que los dos hombres se asustaron y se iban corriendo, detrás de Kevin una sombra cornuda, se voltea y escucha una gran carcajada malévola un ente en una capucha con los ojos sin vida y una maldad profunda que les ha arrojado fuego verdoso.

_Buenos días despídanse de su yo fracasado y reciban a su yo exitoso, Yo soy Kevin Raymonds y estos son los 10 pasos de Kevin Raymonds para alcanzar el éxito corporativo,(temblor)Que ha sido eso,(Kevin ,presiona el botón de su teléfono en la oficina) ¿Nancy que ha sido eso?(No escucha respuesta) Nancy recuerda también recoger mi ropa de la lavandería y cómprame un expreso…(Mira entonces por la ventana y ve una serie de aviones sobre volar la ciudad) ¿Qué esta pasando, acaso será un…Son of a…(la pantalla se llena de nieve)_

_Hola a todos, si están viendo esto significa que ya no hay mas pasos para el éxito corporativo…jajaja, no ya en serio, mi nombre es Kevin Raymonds, era un directivo del banco de Boston, antes de que la ciudad quedara hecha pedazos…jajaja de que nos serviría a hora el dinero, No estoy bromeando, me ayuda a mantenerme cuerdo en este momento. Ellos son Stanton y Wales, eran otros miembros de la directiva del banco (mostrando a otros dos sujetos arrinconados en posición fetal en los escombros) fuimos los únicos que logramos sobrevivir._

_Han pasado ya dos años desde ese día, encontramos otros sobrevivientes y hemos formado un grupo considerable, pero cada vez comienza a hacer más frío, Es a causa del invierno atómico. Hace meses que no se ve el sol en la ciudad. Comenzamos a reconstruir poco a poco. _

_Hoy interceptamos una grabación de un grupo sobreviviente en un lugar del norte de Europa, donde se dice que miles han buscado refugiarse ahí. Por suerte para nosotros los buques de carga aun funcionan y tenemos un capitán que ha cruzado el atlántico, sin duda podremos llegar en cuestión de una semana. Tardaremos en las preparaciones para el viaje pero zarparemos dentro de muy poco._

_Hoy ha pasado algo inusual juraría que vi un árbol marchito en medio de la ciudad con una sola manzana, lo extraño es que esa manzana parecía de cristal, creo que me estoy volviendo loco porque juro que he visto una señal de transito moverse._

_Caballos voladores come carne que extraño verdad, Tienen cuerpos largos que poseen los colores del arcoíris, pero extrañamente hablan en coreano, que raro. Esos son nuestra principal amenaza, solo bajan al suelo para alimentarse de carne y la única disponible es la nuestra… como vamos a sobrevivir no tengo idea._

_Coff, coff, Una niebla color verde salió de las alcantarillas seguida por una macabra voz, me ha impregnado, no sé si es nociva o no, pero tengo pensado ir a ese lugar donde están a salvo. He visto la criatura mas horripilante, tan solo verla me ha hecho sentir helado, tan helado que sentía que moría, y me hablaba, sobre un pozo, sobre el frio pero por suerte al llegar el alba desapareció_

_¡Quien me contrata! ¡Quien necesita un estudio de mercado!, ¡Quien necesita el análisis fiscal de este año!... _(La grabación se corto finalmente)

-Debe ser por aquí- dijo el hombre con piel azulada y barba blanca, con anteojos y cargando una mochila de viaje, ha llegado al puerto de Boston, Simon Petrikov, siguiendo los rumores de una colonia en el norte llego para buscar a otros sobrevivientes.

Oyó detrás de él unos murmullos, se dio la vuelta y encontró a tres hombres, con traje a tres hombres de negocios, pero no eran ellos, su piel era gris y sus ojos muertos, un extraño salpullido en sus caras, Simón les dijo que se alejaran pero estos no hicieron caso. Simón se asusto y se coloco la corona arrojando un helado viento sobre ellos que los dejó congelados. Simon se quito rápido la corona, y le brotaron unas lagrimas, arrojo entonces el bloque de hielo al océano con los tres hombres aun dentro.


	8. Oscuros Secretos: Laura the model

Oscuros Secretos: Laura the model.

(Otro Lugar, otra historia)

997 años atrás. (Alguna parte de Europa)

Atrapados por una ventisca de nieve aun buscan desesperadamente sobrevivir refugiados de la helada dentro de un hotel abandonado mientras todos temblorosos se frotan los brazos para guardar el calor un helado viento que cruza incluso a través del vidrio y se misculle dentro de la ropa invernal o así lo ve Laura quien ya desde hace unos meses que se encuentran del otro lado del atlántico, abre el horno y saca una tarta de manzana.

El olor de la tarta de manzana atrae a los niños, una niña se deirige a ella y le da un leve tiron de la chaqueta invernal para que le ponga atención, Laura la mira. Se sorprende un poco al ver a la niña, su piel comienza a tornarse anaranjada como los melocotones.

-Wow, eso huele bien- dijo la niña

-Y sabe bien también- respondió Laura, cortando una rebanada de la tarta y dándosela a la niña. La niña sonríe y se come un pedazo, sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sabe muy rica- dice aun con la tarta en la boca.

-Ara, Ara, no hables con la boca llena,- le dijo Laura, limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo.

Entró entonces un muchacho con un gorro con orejeras.

-Bueno parece que no solo eres una muñeca que hace pasteles sino que también tienes corazón.- le dijo aquel hombre.

-Tus comentarios no me hieren- dijo la chica- Igual toma tu rebanada Louis.

-Gracias- dijo yéndose a sentar en la mesa. Laura corto otra rebanada y se fue a sentar a la mesa con él.

-Louis quítate la gorra para comer ¿Qué no tienes modales?- dijo Laura.

-Pero tengo frio- dijo él.- está bien- se quito la gorra mostrando un cabello azul claro.

-¿Crees que llegaremos?- pregunto Laura.

-Por supuesto, ya falta poco, según la transmisión de radio.- respondió Louis. Corto con un tenedor un pedazo de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca- Oh, esta…deliciosa, creo que nunca había probado otra tarta de manzana mejor que esta.

-¡Claro!, es la tarta mas "click, click" de todas.- dijo Laura sonriendo.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- le pregunto Louis

-Oh ¿a qué te refieres?- se cuestiono Laura

-Ese sonido- le dijo Louis

-Ah te refieres a este "Click, Click"

-Sí, ese- le respondió Louis

-Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que hacer sonar la lengua contra los dientes.

-Así, "Click, click"- dijo Louis

-Sí, así- dijo Laura- Y qué onda con tu cara, te estás dejando crecer el bigote, o que...ya aféitate….a mí no me gustan los hombres con bigote.

-Ohh, que interesante respuesta- dijo Louis con picardía, - parece que para ti soy el hombre más "click click" de por aquí

-Cállate- dijo Laura avergonzada.

_Mi nombre es Laura Concord, y trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje en Boston, nunca antes había usado mi móvil para algo que no fuera para sacarme fotos y publicarlas en línea, en fin, según supe después de la guerra, fui rescatada de los escombros por un grupo de sobrevivientes._

_Perdimos a muchos ahí en el puerto muchas buenas personas, y los que quedamos aun queremos ir a aquel refugio. Pero pudimos ver una noche un torrencial de energía verde, espero que los que se quedaron estén bien. (toma de la cubierta del barco)_

_Nos estamos enfermando, cada uno de nosotros, posee una enfermedad, nuestra piel esta cambiando de color, nadie sabe porque, nuestro doctor murió hace ya meses. (toma de la cubierta del barco)_

_Hoy llegamos finalmente a Europa, (se muestra imagen de la playa) pienso que talvez estemos en Francia, siempre quise ir a Francia._

_Todos hacen cosas importantes, pero a mí no me dejan hacer nada, solo me quieren ahí como si fuera una muñeca y eso me molesta. Les probare que no soy un inútil. Que yo también puedo hacer un trabajo._

_Louis es el único que no me trata diferente, a el no le importa que sea una chica y que no puedo cargar cosas tan pesadas como él, me hace cargar los leños para la fogata, incluso mas que él, como lo detesto… me dice que tengo manos torpes como las patas de los elefantes._

_Hoy todos parecen tratarme mejor, empiezan a aceptarme dejando detrás como me veo, en agradecimiento les hare una tarta de manzanas porque he encontrado arboles de manzanas cerca de aquí._

_Soy optimista con nuestro destino, porque estoy segura que no habrá problema mientras nos mantengamos juntos, juntos llegaremos al refugio y saldremos adelante. Así que te pido a ti quien estés viendo esto, no pierdas la esperanza, que no es nuestro final, sino nuestro principio…y si alguna vez logro verte te daré una rebanada de mi tarta de manzana…¿Vale?_


	9. Oscuros Secretos: Steve the gamer 20

Oscuros Secretos: Steve the gamer 2.0

_(gamer o héroe)_

995 años atrás:

Perseguidos por una horda de demonios procedentes de la nocheosfera Cibil, Cindy y Steve llegan a las ruinas de la capital norteamericana de Washington D.C desde hace meses que les han perseguido y cansados y amedrentados ya no pueden recorrer mas.

-Ya no puedo mas- dijo Steve, exhalando vahos por el cansancio.

-Venga, que aún nos falta un largo trecho para llegar a los muelles de Boston.

-Cibil, eres cabeza dura, nunca llegaremos a Boston, Estamos en Washington al sur de Nueva York, además esa horda de demonios nos ha seguido un largo trecho, hasta aquí llegamos nosotros.- dijo Steve.

-Porque eres tan negativo, ya estamos cerca lo presiento, yo aun no estoy cansado.- dijo Cibil

-porque no somos mutantes como tu.- le reclamo Steve.

-Mutante, crees que soy un mutante, ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Eras un bueno para nada en la colonia y lo eres ahora.

-Al menos yo no abandone la colonia- exclamo Steve. Sujetando el tubo de acero contra Cibil.

-Baja eso, Steve, los dos sabemos cómo terminara esto…- dijo Cibil.

-Sabes que no lo hare Cibil, lo siento pero si los mutantes no nos asesinan lo harás tu, tu locura solo puede acabar con la muerte.- dijo Steve.

- Eres un peligro para la princesa y como su héroe no tengo más remedio que terminar contigo, lo lamento Steve,- Cibil desenfunda su espada.

Los dos se arrojan contra el otro.

-¡BASTA!- exclamo Cindy.- Ustedes dos parad de una vez, Cibil nos darías un momento, tengo que hablar con Steve en privado.

-Como lo desee mi princesa, iré a vigilar los alrededores.- dijo Cibil dejando a Steve y Cindy solos.

Cindy mira irritada con las gotas de sudor escurriéndole la mejilla y lagrimas en los ojos,.

-Steve, ya no puedo con esto. Es demasiado para mi.- dijo Cindy

-Lo se, por eso le digo a ese loco que no nos presione, no podemos ir más de lo que nuestro cuerpo resiste- dijo Steve.

-No Steve, Cibil no es el problema, eres tú, Cibil trata de protegernos como puede, y si no podemos mas solo hay que decírselo, no echarle en cara algo por lo que se siente culpable.- dijo enfadada Cindy.

-Porque lo andas cubriendo Cindy, no entiendo, porque un, mutante como él…

-¡Idiota!, lo hago para protegerte, de ninguna manera podrías vencer a Cibil en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si ustedes pelean, morirás indudablemente. Tratas de matarnos a mambos porque no puedes controlar tus celos- Interrumpió Cindy a Steve.

-Tienes razón Cindy, no puedo, por eso mejor me iré, pero es verdad prefería morir en manos de Cibil antes de verlos juntos, por esa razón tengo que matarlo porque es un odio que me carcome las entrañas. Lo atacare mientras esta de espaldas así almenos tendre una oportunidad.- Steve se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar para alejarse de la escena.

Cindy llega por detrás y lo abraza.

-Eres muy idiota- dice Cindy llorando- Aun no te das cuenta, tu… tu eres todo lo que me queda en este mundo, ya no me queda a nadie ni nada más que tu, si te digo esto es porque no quiero perderte. Yo estoy embarazada…

Steve quedo sorprendido, mudo volteo a ver a Cindy.

-Es tuyo- dijo Cindy.

-Porque…, desde hace cuando- dijo Steve.

-Hace unos 5 meses, pero he estado usando una medicina para retrasar el crecimiento del bebe. Tenía pensado decírtelo antes pero luego que tuvimos que salir de Nueva York no encontré el momento adecuado…lo siento, en serio lo siento Steve, no quería ponerte bajo más presión y perderte- dijo Cindy hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Steve en un profundo abrazo.

- Tú siempre me dices idiota, pero esta vez tú eres la idiota por pensar que algo así me perderías.- Steve la sujeta fuertemente contra él.- No dejare que nada os pase a ti y al bebe, y veremos a nuestro hijo o hija crecer en un mundo seguro. Tal vez no sea un buen padre pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Apareció una mujer de cabeza triangular piel verde y cabello castaño de entre las sombras a los pies de la estatua de Lincoln.

-Que bella escena- dijo ella.

-Cindy, detrás de mí,- dijo Steve empuñando el tubo de hierro contra la extraña mujer.

-No, alto, alto no vengo a hacerles daño, me llamo Margles y soy de Marte. De hecho si venia a matarlos pero luego de ver su amor decidí dejarlos vivir, solo porque me recordaron a mi esposo mi hombre mágico.

-Este es un gran hombre no es así- dijo ella palmando la estatua de Lincoln.

-Así es- dijo Cindy- Él es Abraham Lincoln un hombre fuerte y justo. Fue un presidente noble y verdadero.

-¿Presidente?- se pregunto Margles.

-Algo así como un gobernante- dijo Steve.

-¿Como un rey?- les pregunto Margles.

-Si- dijo Steve.

Cibil llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los tres.

-Princesa- dijo Cibil- Se aproximan, y les guía un hombre monstro devora almas.

Apareció de entre los arboles un hombre de piel gris. Que se transformo en una gran criatura diabólica.

Steve y Cindy quedaron pasmados, era el mismo monstro que elimino a la colonia años atrás, había llegado hasta ellos.

-Abadeer- exclamo Cibil- enfrenta tu destino y muere, dijo Cibil dirigiéndose a luchar contra el monstro.

-Cibil, contamos contigo para que nos protejas- dijo Cindy.

-Ese sujeto, no los salvara.- Dijo Margles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Steve.

-Esa es magia muy maligna, solo una magia muy poderosa podrá vencerlo- dijo ella. – por suerte yo poseo esa magia.

-Entonces que estas esperando- dijo Steve- véncelo.

-Cálmate tu- dijo Margles dándole un golpe a Steve en la nariz, mi ayuda no es gratis, si quieres que te ayude deberás ofrecer algo a cambio.

-Lo que sea necesario para destruir a ese maldito- Exclamo Steve.

-Okay, tenemos un trato,- Margle escupió en su palma y la junto con la de Steve, la saliva se convirtió en un sombrero.- póntelo y tendrás los poderes que quieres para derrotar a ese demonio.

-Está bien- Steve se disponía a ponerse el sombrero cuando Margles le detuvo.

-Espera- dijo la marciana- si te pones ese sombrero no hay marcha atrás, no volverás a ser quien fuiste antes.

Steve miro a Cindy quien asustada lo miro a él.

-Cindy, yo he sido un bueno para nada todo este tiempo, por esa razón, tengo que hacerlo, para poder protegerte. Y sabes que me dirás muchas cosas para disuadirme, pero al final tendré que hacerlo…

-Se que lo harás Steve, se que harás todo lo posible para protegerme a mí y al bebe, por eso no te detendré, para mí tú no eres un bueno para nada, eres mi héroe, mi caballero de brillante armadura.

-Y para mí, tú eres la princesa que espera ser rescatada en el nivel 100.

Steve se puso el sombrero, y un haz de luz lo convirtió en un gigante de 7 metros, con traje y barba, y un sombrero.

-Steve…- dijo Cindy.

-Steve, lo siento me has de confundir con otro, A mi me llaman el Honesto Abe. Y creo que hay algunos problemas en mi cabaña.- dijo Abraham Lincoln

-Espere ahí, señor Abe, tengo en mente un problema mucho mayor que esta pequeñez.

-¡Margles!- exclamo Cindy.

-La escucho señorita de piel verde voladora.

-Mi planeta, necesita un rey que lo gobierne, pues no hay nadie y es un caos.

-Oh mi dios, un lugar caído en la anarquía definitivamente necesita mas mi ayuda que una pequeñez.

-Steve, no, no es posible que tan rápido lo hayas olvidado.

-Bien señorita si es tan amable de guiarme a ese lugar con gusto le ayudare a crear orden.

Margles hizo aparecer un tele transportador.

Solo súbase y será transportado a mi reino.- dijo Margles.

Abe se subió y al instante desapareció en un haz de luz purpura.

-¡Alto!- grito Cindy- Margles eres una hija de…

-Papapapa, calmate niña, - grito Margles, y le arrojo unas gemas a Cindy,- Tómalas y te salvaran de tu cruel destino, Bye- Margles subió al transportador y fue arrastrada al cielo por otro haz de luz purpura.

Cindy las tomó, desapareció y apareció en un cuarto amarillo donde solo había una gran pantalla de televisión y un hombre que se reflejaba como una sombra en las paredes.

-Hola mujer, me llamo Prismo y te concederé un deseo…

(Fin)

_Cindy, desde el momento que me puse el sombrero me perdí a mi mismo. Pero justo durante un instante, vi lo que fui y todo lo que será , porque ahora poseo todo el poder del universo, no importa lo suceda, aun si llegas a odiarme, aun si me amas, yo ya no estoy vivo, lo que soy ahora es algo diferente no bueno pero no malo, el Steve que conociste, el Steve que existe solo es un eco atrapado dentro de este sombrero, y incluso sin la magia ya no puedo volver, pero eso no significa el fin, se que aunque todo este en tu contra saldrás adelante, porque ya lo has hecho antes y lo harás en el futuro, porque aun no ha terminado, si, esto apenas está a punto de comenzar. Tal vez mi historia fue corta, pero no soy el único, aun hay muchos que pelean por sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo. _


	10. Oscuros Secretos: Lily the saviour

Oscuros Secretos: Lily the savior

(Otro lugar, Otra historia)

995 años atrás: Refugio de Europa.

La voz emanada por los altavoces despierta a la pequeña Lily una niña de 9 años que ha crecido los últimos tres años dentro de las gruesas paredes aisalantes del frio del refugio en Europa, un viaje muy largo desde Boston, un viaje lleno de peligros, donde los pocos sobrevivientes que lo habitan son la ultima esperanza de la humanidad.

Lily es parte de un grupo de estudio que tenia como maestro a un tal Jean, pero los niños lo llaman Sir Cercenador porque tiene como oficio el de ayudar en la cocina cortando verduras y carne.

Pero Lily no es como el resto de los niños que viven en el refugio, ella posee un conjunto de joyas que la llevan con su "amiga" en una dimensión alterna.

-¿Señorita Cindy?- pregunto la pequeña niña tirando de la manga de la ropa de la mujer rubia, la mujer se voltea y le habla.

-Lily, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Se supone que deberías estar en clase- le respondió Cindy con un tono suave.

Lily saca de los bolsillos de su vestido una hogaza de pan, y se la ofrece a Cindy.

-Tome señorita Cindy- dijo Lily dejando el pan entre los dedos de Cindy.

-Gracias Lily eres muy amable, pero en este lugar no tengo que comer porque el tiempo no avanza.- dijo Cindy.

-Lo se- dijo Lily,- No es para usted, si no para su bebe- le respondió ella- Hoy en clase el profesor cercenador, nos dijo que los bebes que no comen suficiente son mas tristes. A mí el pan me pone feliz, por eso creo que debes darle pan al bebe.

Cindy se arrodillo y le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de lily con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Tienes razón- dijo Cindy,- Quiero que mi bebe sea tan alegre y feliz como tu Lily.

Lily río.

Habia pasado alrededor de un par de meses desde que Cindy llego a ese lugar, desde que perdió a Steve y fue transportada a la habitación del multiuniverso. Cindy nunca se fue de ahí porque ya había pasado mucho, y si ella regresaba al mundo no sobreviviría.

Lily llego un tiempo después de que su cuidadora Laura los abandonara y dejándole una manzana hecha de cristal a ella, así pudo llegar a la habitación de Prismo, y cuando se encontró con Cindy le recordó a Laura y por esa razón decidió quedarse con ella.

En su tiempo juntas Cindy le contaba a Lily sus aventuras con Steve y Cibil mientras trataban de llegar a Boston. De todas las criaturas que conocieron en su viaje, de BMO y como ella tenía una cura para la humanidad.

Cuando veían a través de la pantalla de televisión miraban a Billy pues Cibil había enloquecido después de que Steve y Cindy desaparecieron, Y Billy ahora en su cruzada interminable para derrotar al rey Litch. Así pues vieron a Simon Petrikov crear un reino hecho de puro hielo y nieve, vieron a Abraham Lincoln establecer orden en Marte. Como el tiempo no iba a mejorar, el invierno atómico solo iba a empeorar la situación y la iba a agravar y los humanos no sobrevivirán, solo ellas dos porque se encontraban en el cuarto de Prismo.

Los labores del parto empezaron, Cindy asustada porque no había nadie más que lily y Prismo en aquel lugar, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando comenzó a sangrar por montones. El parto se había complicado y sin un doctor Cindy tendría que salir por esto sola. Lily lloraba y la presión tomo control de Cindy finalmente para tomar una decisión.

-¡Prismo!, he tomado mi desición, deseo que mi bebé sobreviva a toda costa.

El hombre sombra accedió, y un haz de luz cegó la habitación, y cuando se esclareció todo, se oyó el llanto de un bebe, un bebe de piel blanca y cabello rubio.

Lily lo tomo y le puso un gorro en la cabeza, - Es un niño, y se parece a ti- dijo la niña

Cindy débil lo tomo en sus brazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, - es perfecto- dijo ella,

Lamentablemente no estaras aquí por mucho- dijo Prismo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Lily.

-Ella deseo que su bebe sobreviviera a toda costa, pero su condición es critica, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarse.- Respondio Prismo.

-Espera- dijo Lily- Aun esta mi deseo, yo también llegue aquí también, puedo desear que Cindy se cure, para que ella y su bebe vivan felices…

-Si puedes pedirlo- dijo Prismo.

-Entonces yo deseo que…- pero fue interrumpida por Cindy.

-No – dijo Cindy- no gastes tu deseo conmigo.

-Pero señorita Cindy, yo

-Lily debes desear algo que beneficie a todos, no seas egoísta y uses tu deseo en mí, usa tu deseo sabiamente..por favor Lily…Yo ya he vivido lo suficiente, y se que este niño estará solo pero, este mundo, lo destruirá y no quiero eso, no veas por mí, ve por mi bebe, ve por todos…-con esas palabras Cindy cerró los ojos y se dejo morir.

Lily con el bebe en sus brazos , con las lagrimas brotando de los ojos, trago saliva y luego miro a Prismo, ya se mi deseo…

-¿Y cuál es?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Deseo que todos los humanos desaparezcan por mil años, hasta que la tierra vuelva a ser lo que era…

-Te das cuenta que eso te incluye a ti- dijo Prismo

-Si, Cindy me pidió que viera por todos nosotros por esa razón lo haré, todos desapareceremos y dejaremos que el mundo siga su rumbo y cuando el momento llegue regresaremos.

Un rayo de luz blanca apareció y todos los hombre mujeres y niños desaparecieron, pero el pequeño niño se quedo ahí, en medio del cuarto, pues no era humano después de todo, al ser engendrado después del la guerra lo muto, a nivel genético, todos los humanos desaparecieron excepto el, el único que fue engendrado por humanos pero no respondía como humano…

Fin.

_Llegando al final de la última cinta mostrando ya las últimas escenas a un viejo rey quien hablaba con su nieta._

_Bonnibel, si estás viendo esto significa que lo logre, que termine con todos ellos, o eso pensé, la verdad es que yo los odiaba, y busque a muchos de ellos, durante los años siguientes, tale mi precioso bosque solo para cazarlos, porque por más que tratara de olvidarlo, aun me atormenta aquellos días de anarquía, luche por mucho tiempo para crear un mapa donde la leyenda suponía que se encontraban, pero lamentablemente ya no hay nada que hacer. Un dia desaparecieron, pero según lo que me dijo Abe, aun había esperanza aun quedaba uno de ellos y ese único traería con él la fuerza de todos ellos, y los días en que aquellos regresarían para tomar lo que les quitamos con gran fuerza._

_A medida que mi vida se apaga te dejo a ti esta pregunta, si llegases a encontrar a este humano ¿Qué harías con él? Si llegases a encontrar a los humanos que harías con ellos, yo ya no puedo continuar. Pero no te quiero heredar mis odios y mis ideas, te lo dejo a ti._

La cinta termino de reproducirse.

Finn tomo entonces de aquella caja una antigua arma , una metralleta, tomo un mapa, donde siglos atrás Cindy coloco las coordenadas encontró un viejo pedazo de hierro al cual convino con un fragmento de cristal, creando una espada. Alzo a BMO del suelo y lo metió en su mochila, abrió la puerta de la casa del árbol y miro entonces de reojo una vieja foto.

Colonia de nueva york donde se mostraba a varias personas sonriendo frente a la cámara, vio al soldado Cibil un hombre de gran valentía, a la inteligente Cindy la mujer que encontro la cura y a Steve el bueno para nada que se convirtió en mártir.

Fin cerró la puerta dejando que la oscuridad lo abarcase todo, pues hace mil años que sucedió esto, y hace mil años que el asunto quedo inconcluso, pero nunca nada queda inconcluso…

ESTIMADO LECTOR AQUÍ FINALIZA ESTA TRAMA, GRACIAS.


End file.
